Le commencement de la jalousie
by lili62640
Summary: Fiction basée sur la série The Originals.. Surprise à venir ( personnages de the vampires diaries par exemple, Revenants..) Suite du 1x20 de The Originals.
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Hayley s'était enfin jetée dans ses bras, elle avait osé déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et sans y réfléchir. Elle était partagée par les émotions, elle était enfin heureuse, elle l'avait enfin fait. Elle ferma ensuite la porte derrière lui et partit se reposer rêvant de ce qui venait de ce passer. Malheureusement pour eux, Klaus avait tout entendu. Il avait prévenu Elijah quelques jours plutôt et il n'était pas d'accord en ce qui concernait ses sentiments envers la louve. Il avait les nerfs mais surtout une petite pointe de jalousie venait de prendre forme en lui.. Il allait l'entendre et rapidement.

Dite moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous aimez ou pas.. Je verrais par rapport aux reviews et je la commencerais par la suite ;) ! Merci et bisous 3

Suite du 1x20 The Originals changé à ma façon.


	2. Premier Chapitre

Après avoir vu ça, Klaus se dirigea à vitesse vampirique au plus gros bar de la Nouvelle Orléan. Il était sacrément énervé et pour se calmer il devait relâcher la pression dans un ou deux verres. Il croisa rapidement Camille mais il l'ignora très vite, elle était belle et gentille mais pour lui ce n'était pas le moment de parler. Il commanda alors un verre de Bourbon comme il avait l'habitude de faire au Mystic Grill à Mystic Falls et s'y plongea dedans. Lui même ne comprenait pas son attitude, pourquoi était-il énervé ? Il devait s'en foutre royalement mais non.. Quelque chose venait de se passer dans son coeur, avait-il des sentiments pour la Louve ? Pour lui c'était impossible, il ne pouvait aimer que Caroline mais maintenant qu'elle portait son enfant ? Il secoua rapidement la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Niklaus Mikaelson était perdu.

Il commanda un deuxième verre puis un troisième.. Un quatrième.. Un cinquième.. Elijah qui venait d'entrer fit irruption à sa table et attrapa son verre.

- **Ca suffit Niklaus! Tu as assez bu !**

C'était une grande erreur de sa part puisque l'hybride l'attrapa par la gorge et le colla avec colère contre le mur.

- **Comment oses-tu ?! Comment oses-tu te pointer devant moi ?!**

Elijah attrapa sa main avec facilité et lui enleva avec douceur. Il ne savait pas du tout de quoi il parlait, mais très vite, il allait le découvrir.

- **De quoi parles-tu ?** Demanda t-il en haussant ses sourcils.

Là, c'était de trop. Il osait lui mentir et faire comme si de rien était! Il tapa dans le mur juste à côté d'Elijah ce qui fit frissonner les habitants de la Nouvelle Orléans qui étaient assis dans le bar.

- **Je t'avais prévenu ! Tu ne m'as pas écouté !**

- **Mais de quoi parles-tu, Enfin Niklaus dit moi !** S'énerva t-il.

L'Originel souffla un coup, histoire de se calmer et le fixa avec silence pendant quelques minutes. Il reprit la parole en prenant sur lui.

- **Tu as embrassé Hayley... Je t'avais dis que ce n'était pas possible..**

- **Oh.. Je vois.. Désolé mon frère mais je t'avais dis que si je voulais un truc, je l'aurais. Tu m'as interdit d'aimer, tu as tué toutes les filles pour qui j'avais le béguin, pour qui j'avais des sentiments. Mais cette fois-ci ça ne marchera pas. Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher avec Hayley. Oui nous nous sommes embrassé et pour que tu saches, c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas. Que vas-tu faire cher frère? La tuer? Elle porte ton enfant! Tu ne peux donc pas, alors occupe toi des choses plus grave puisque tu veux à tout pris reconquérir cette ville et lâche nous veux-tu.** Déclara avec confiance Elijah.

Il le fixa quelques secondes avant de partir et de le laisser en plan qui lui était en pleine réflexion, surpris que son frère lui dise ça.

Chapitre déjà finis, je sais il est court mais bon :p ! Avez-vous aimé la réaction d'Elijah contre Niklaus? D'après vous, qu'arrivera t-il dans la suite de l'histoire? Laissez une petite review en passant, ça me ferait très plaisir. Merci à vous et à bientôt :) !


	3. Deuxième Chapitre

**Pdv d'Hayley:**

Hayley venait tout juste de se réveiller, comme elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir au risque de se faire tuer à cause du bébé qu'elle avait dans le ventre, elle décida qu'elle devait parler avec Elijah de ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques heures plutôt.

Elle attrapa alors son téléphone, sélectionna Elijah Mikaelson dans ses contacts et commença à écrire un message:

Salut Elijah, rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas. Je voudrais simplement te parler de ce que tu sais.. Viens me rejoindre le plus vite possible.. Merci!

La louve avait remplacé le sujet par " ce que tu sais " au cas où que Klaus venait à fouiller dans le téléphone de son frère. Il était tellement curieux qu'il en serait totalement capable.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que l'hybride le savait déjà et était totalement fou de rage à ce sujet.

* * *

**Pdv d'Elijah:**

Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son frère. Si le deuxième Mikaelson venait à lui apporter du soutiens pour la sécurité d'Hayley c'était beaucoup mieux.. Il était furieux contre Klaus, chaque relation qu'il avait essayé d'entamer c'était vouée à l'échec et 500 ans plus tard c'était toujours le même, rien n'avait changé. Soudain, il entendit son téléphone sonner signe d'une notification. Il vit alors un nouveau message s'afficher sur son écran de téléphone ayant comme nom : Hayley. Il souriait en repensant à ce qui s'était passé. Hayley, la fille pour qui il avait craqué. Elle était si jolie.. Si gentille avec lui.. Et elle le surprenait à avoir du répondant envers l'Hybride Originel. Elle n'avait peur de personne, elle était forte.

Elijah rangea ensuite son téléphone puis partit rejoindre la fille qui avait réussie à toucher son coeur.

* * *

**Pdv inconnu:**

Il était enfin revenu d'entre les morts, il était revenu plein de rage, il bouillonnait d'impatiente. Il avait conçu un plan et il était prêt à tout pour qu'il fonctionne.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la maison des Mikaelson et aperçu une jolie fille qui devait avoir comme nom " Hayley ". Il avait tout suivis de l'autre côté et savait qu'elle était enceinte de Niklaus. Il posa son poing sur la porte et tapa 3 fois.

Hayley se leva pour venir ouvrir et elle découvrit un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant mais qui ne lui inspirait pas la confiance.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Fit-elle sur ses gardes. Même si elle était une louve avec une force incroyable, elle était faible à cause de sa période de grossesse. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de reculer qu'elle se fit endormir grâce à un produit sur un torchon.

- My name is Kol Mikaelson souria le jeune homme.

* * *

Chapitre finis, je vous promet que le prochain sera beaucoup plus long! Je vous remercie pour vos review ça m'a fait très plaisir, n'hésitez pas à commenter celui-ci.

À votre avis pourquoi Kol a fait ça à Hayley ? Pourquoi a t-il de la haine envers son frère ? Quelle sera la réaction d'Elijah quand il saura qu'Hayley a disparu ?

Bisous et à bientôt.


	4. Troisième Chapitre

Kol était remplie de haine, il était prêt à se venger. Il se foutait des conséquences, il voulait à tout pris se venger. Tout le monde penserait le contraire, Klaus, son frère qui avait presque versé une larme en voyant les deux Gilberts le tuer.. C'était quelque chose que tout le monde n'oublierait pas, il faisait croire qu'il était attaché à sa famille mais c'était faux et c'était pour ça que l'Originel était prêt à se venger. Effectivement, après sa mort, l'Hybride avait vite ravalé sa larme et avait tout de même essayé de tuer ces pauvres idiots, ces pauvres banques de sang mais c'était sans compter que Bonnie Bennett l'avait coincé dans la maison des Gilberts. Kol Mikaelson avait rapidement vu la situation de l'autre côté, il avait cru voir à quel point son frère tenait à lui et il croyait même qu'il allait vraiment le venger ou encore essayer de faire quelque chose pour le ramener, pour le retrouver. L'Originel avait tout vu, tout suivis et c'était pour lui une grande déception quand il avait vu que Klaus avait renoncé à ça avant de filer à la Nouvelle Orléans oubliant tout ce qui s'était passé à Mystic Falls à part bien-sûr le chapitre "Caroline", cette pauvre blonde sans cerveau, ce bébé vampire qui faisait tourner son frère dans le mauvais sens, qui le rendait moins amusant. Mais aujourd'hui qu'il était là, vivant, pouvant de nouveau agir, il allait se venger et sans attendre.

Le plus jeune des Originels portait dès à présent la Louve dans ses bras. Le produit l'avait endormie pour plusieurs heures, le temps qu'il mette en place son plan. Il arriva rapidement devant une maison assez difficile à trouver puisqu'elle était située dans la forêt, et entra à l'intérieur posant Hayley sur une table en bois. Il fouilla les poches de celle-ci et y sortit un téléphone, il composa un numéro et appela.

- **Pamela**, souria t-il. **Je suis là, tu peux maintenant venir.**

* * *

**PDV d'Elijah :**

Elijah arriva devant la grande maison où maintenant habitait Hayley et sa famille. Klaus l'avait fait construire en arrivant à la Nouvelle-Orléans, attendant de reprendre l'ancienne demeure à Marcel. Elle était grande et moderne, un peu du même genre que celle de Mystic Falls sauf la couleur qui changeait.

Le vampire replaça correctement sa cravate, s'épousta un coup et entra à l'intérieur. Il sentit directement l'odeur d'Hayley près de la porte mais n'y fait pas plus attention que ça. Il avança dans le long couloir et activa son ouïe essayant de savoir où se trouvait sa princesse. Mais aucun bruit, aucune respiration. Il se dépêcha alors de visiter chaque recoin des pièces en ayant peur de trouver son corps inconscient mais rien. Il prit son téléphone et appela Niklaus.

- **Encore toi, j'ai l'impression que tu es devenu accro à moi.** Fit Klaus d'une voix dure.

- **Niklaus, est-ce qu'Hayley serait avec toi par hasard ?** Demanda t-il en ignorant sa réplique.

- **Non, pourquoi, où est-elle ?**

- **Je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas à la maison, essaye de joindre Rebekah, je vais allez voir en ville. **

Et il raccrocha avant de partir dans le quartier Français.

* * *

**PDV de Kol :**

Le téléphone ne faisait que sonner, le vampire Originel souriait à la vue des messages, sa famille s'inquiétait pour la jeune Louve. Il s'inquiétait plus pour elle que LUI. Il éteigna celui-ci avant de le laisser tomber au sol et de l'écraser.

- **Hop, plus d'harcèlement.** Souria une nouvelle fois Kol.

- **Eh bien, toujours aussi futé Mikaelson..**

Il se retourna en entendant la voix et s'approcha à vitesse vampirique de la personne, il attrapa sa main et y déposa un baiser.

- **Rebonjour Mademoiselle Pamela.. **

- **Pas besoin de faire genre.. Je te connais maintenant.. Apparemment le sort a fonctionné, tu es bien là. Procédons à l'étape suivante.** Fit la sorcière sans plus attendre. **J'espère que tu as tous les ingrédients que je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure.**

- **Voyons, j'ai toujours ce que l'on me demande**. Il montra l'étagère remplit. **À toi de jouer belle Demoiselle.**

Pamela s'y dirigea, attrapa tout ce qu'il faut et s'installa au sol. Elle plaça plusieurs bougies autour d'elle avant de les allumer avec ses pouvoirs. Elle cassa des petits bouts de fleurs qui étaient très dures à trouver et les mis devant chaque bougies.

Kol la fixa faire, attendant patiemment que le sort soit fait. Elle était plutôt jolie cette sorcière: elle était grande, les cheveux blonds comme de l'or qui eux étaient bouclés. Elle avait les yeux verts comme de l'Emeraude et surtout son caractère lui plaisait. Elle n'était pas facile, elle restait en garde contre lui même si quelques fois elle rougissait face à ses compliments.

- **C'est fait**. Fit-elle, réveillant en passant Kol qui était occupé dans ses pensées.

* * *

Merci à vous pour les reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre, vous l'avez aimé. J'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long et le prochain sera encore plus long.. N'hésitez pas à le commenter, à dire ce que vous pensez ou ce que vous aimerez voir par la suite.

À votre avis, que ce passera t-il dans le prochain chapitre ?

À bientôt les amours !


End file.
